


Hex Maniac, Shota Maniac

by SlyShota



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Fetish, First Kiss, First Time, Impregnation, Innocence, Large Breasts, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Shotacon, Straight Shota, Thicc Lady, Vaginal Sex, Woman/Boy, pregnancy fetish, pregnant belly, straight - Freeform, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyShota/pseuds/SlyShota
Summary: A Hex Maniac woman lives alone in Alola, keeping to herself. One day she meets Sun, the champion of Alola, and takes a liking to him... she's a maniac for cute little boys like him, and would love nothing more than to get knocked up by one.  It's obvious how this will end. Especially if you read the tags, like you should.





	1. Shotacon Maniac

**Author's Note:**

> 'Finally, some good fucking /ss/'  
> Well, maybe not, but yeah, this exists. Did so a little while ago, actually, am just lazy at uploading my work for others to see...  
> This is depraved and so am I.  
> If you enjoy this story, please leave me a kudos, or even a comment telling me so. If you did not, well... RIP me, I suppose.

Stephanie felt her heart race, hearing the knocks on her front door. A visitor? She stood up straight, stretching her back. She wasn’t properly dressed, but she never really was unless she went out. Her purple sweater clung to her nicely, barely able to contain a certain two objects attached to her chest. She wore some quite plain black track pants, as well, and no shoes. 

It didn’t matter. A visitor was always worth it. She bounded towards the door and opened it up. 

‘Hello.’ The cutest boy stood on the other side of the door. Stephanie’s heart melted at the sight of him, at just that one word. He was very young, with an adorable black cap on his head, a white shirt with blue stripes, and a backpack strapped to his back. He had brown cargo pants that went down to his knees. His hair was black and on the longer side. 

‘Hi... how can I help you? Hmm?’ 

‘I was just wondering which way it is to Paniola Town? I'm bad with directions...’ 

‘Oh... just keep following the road. You should be fine.’ 

‘Thank you!’ he beamed a smile, then walked away. 

Stephanie felt a little disappointed. All her fuss just for that? He’d been a real looker, too... Stephanie was a maniac for more than one thing. Hexes and spooky shit, yes. Ghost-types, yes. Cute, innocent little boys with adorable cheeks? Hell yes. She may as well have been a Shota Maniac instead. 

Like always, though, it had gone nowhere. A boy had shown up, asked for directions, and gone, never to be seen again. 

Stephanie went back to sitting in her chair, to her book on Ghost Pokémon. She started to frown, feeling a deep sadness. 

+++ 

Until a week later. 

Stephanie heard another set of knocks on the door. A long, sharp, ‘bang’ noise, six times. Rain pelted down outside, soaking the road and the roof of Stephanie’s quite small cottage. Still, the sound of the knocking carried inside well. Stephanie got up, dressed in the same clothes she had been the last time she opened the door for someone. 

To her shock and amusement, the boy from a week prior stood outside. Stephanie tried to hide her smile. ‘Oh... what a pleasant surprise!’ she exclaimed. 

‘Sorry...’ said the boy, in a voice that matched his perfect appearance. ‘I didn’t think it was gonna rain this much, and the ride service is completely down, as well. Can I come inside?’ 

‘Sure!’ 

He hopped into Stephanie’s entrance room, as she called it. She watched him as he entered, picturing how lovely the boy’s hair would look when wet. That cap was a damn shame. ‘Can I, uh, sit down? I’m sorry to bother you, but it’s really bad out there.’ 

‘Of course you can!’ said Stephanie with a smile, ‘don’t worry about the wetness. I never get visitors all the way out here.’ 

The boy placed his backpack and his cap on the floor and sat on Stephanie’s desk chair, panting. Stephanie sat down on her bed. Deep down, she felt a little nervous, but quashed those nerves. She was a grown woman... ‘Were you trying to get to Paniola Town again?’ 

‘Yeah. Normally I’d just fly there, but the ride service isn't working at all... so then I started to walk, but then it was... rain, yeah.’ he huffed and puffed, clearly flustered. 

‘Heehee! It’s ok. You’re welcome here.’ Stephanie caught him glancing at her for the briefest second, sizing up her huge boobs. He couldn’t resist sneaking a peek, how adorable! ‘What’s your name? Mine is Stephanie. People call me a Hex Maniac.’ She instantly regretted saying that. 

‘Uh, my name is... Sun. My parents are, uh, kind of weird.’ 

‘Oh, this is Alola... it’s full of people with way weirder names than that. Besides, that’s a really cute name for a really cute boy.’ 

Sun blushed. ‘Thanks...’ 

‘Your features are... not very Alolan.’ 

‘Yeah... I moved here from Kanto about a year ago with my mom.’ 

Stephanie patted the area beside her. ‘You can come and sit with me if you want. I don’t mind.’ 

‘Should I take my shoes off?’ 

‘Sure!’ 

Sun started to do so, removing his little blue sneakers. ‘So, you live out here all by yourself?’ 

‘Yep, just me. It does get lonely out here sometimes.’ Sun sat down next to her, his hands on his knees. ‘What brings a cutie like you around here?’ 

‘Just catching Pokémon. I beat my Island Challenge a while back, so I’m just trying to catch everything for the Professor.’ 

‘Congratulations! That’s all so cool...’ Stephanie sidled a little closer to him. He had such a gorgeous face, but he was looking away from her. ‘You sound like an amazing guy, and a strong trainer.’ 

‘Thank you!’ 

‘You know, most people think I’m weird when they talk to me.’ 

‘Really? You don’t seem super weird. I don’t think it matters, anyway.’ 

‘You’re such a sweetheart. Like I said... I get called a Hex Maniac a lot. I’m super into ghost stuff, and I like to use weird Pokémon.’ 

‘Really? I love Pokémon a whole lot!’ Sun smiled. ‘I’ve got a ghost type. I've caught a few of them, too! What do you use?’ 

Stephanie’s heart was going to melt again. He was the most gorgeous little thing when he got all excited. ‘I have a Dusclops, a Kadabra, and a Sableye. I’m originally from Hoenn, by the way.’ 

‘Nice. I could help you evolve some of those.’ Stephanie caught him glancing at her again. ‘I got a Decidueye.’ 

‘Really? What’s he like?’ 

Their conversation continued. As it turned out, not only was the boy a total cutie-pie, he’d defeated the Pokémon League, too, in addition to his Island Challenge. He started telling stories about how he had to take challengers sometimes – he'd faced some quite interesting people, and lost to precisely zero of them. He’d even faced some people he knew well – but defeated them also. 

He then offered to help Stephanie evolve her Pokémon – an offer the older woman gladly accepted. Anything that gave her a proper excuse to spend time with the boy. She even suggested they exchange phone numbers and Xtransceiver details – Sun accepted with a smile. 

After almost a half hour, there was a brief lull of silence. Though she felt more comfortable, Stephanie's thoughts hadn't changed. Sun, weird name and all, was adorable... she figured there was a very real chance of acting out her fantasies, so why not go for it? 

‘Hey, Sun... do you think I’m pretty?’ she asked. Sun mumbled something and blushed. ‘What was that?’ 

‘Y-yes... you’re really pretty. A lot. I thought you were really beautiful when I walked in.’ 

Stephanie needed no further encouragement. ‘You know, it’s okay for you to stare at my boobies.’ 

Sun blushed profusely. ‘I-I wasn’t... I’m sorry!’ 

‘No, it’s totally okay... it’s natural for a boy your age.’ 

Sun still avoided doing so, earnestly moving his hands down to his crotch area. Was he trying to hide something? ‘Say, Sun... have you ever had a girlfriend before?’ 

Sun shook his head. ‘The girls my age are kind of small. I don’t like them much. And they don’t have b... big boobs.’ He blushed at his own words. 

‘Oooo... I think you’d have a great time with an older girlfriend. Have you ever had a kiss?’ 

‘No.’ Sun averted eye contact, looking down. 

‘Well, it’s going to be raining outside for a while... maybe a few hours, even. there’s not a lot to do in here, you know? There’s just this room here, and my pantry, and my bathroom... that’s about it. I know one way to entertain really cute boys like you.’ 

‘Yeah?’ 

‘You wanna have a kiss? I can give you a kiss.’ 

‘Uh... I dunno. I just met you... although you’re really nice and pretty.’ 

‘It’ll be good, I promise. We can always stop if you decide you don’t like it.’ 

Sun nodded. ‘That’s fair...I guess it couldn't re really be bad. Ok. How do I do it?’ Answering his question, Stephanie grabbed the boy and pulled him towards her. She pressed his small body up against hers and looked down into his eyes for a few seconds. Sun had his mouth open in surprise, his chest pressed against her huge tits. Waiting no longer, Stephanie brought her mouth down onto his. 

He had soft, young lips. Stephanie began kissing him aggressively as the young boy wrapped his arms around her. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, and to her surprise, Sun attempted to wrestle her back. He seemed unsure of what to do, and gave up after a little bit, simply going limp and letting Stephanie work her mouth inside him. 

She held the kiss for almost thirty seconds, tasting as much of the young boy as she could. Stephanie then pulled away, leaving a trail of spittle between herself and her mesmerised young partner. 

‘Wha...’ began Sun. 

‘Can I take your pants off?’ Stephanie instantly regretted being so direct. 

‘Sure... but why, though?’ 

‘I can make you feel really, really good...’ 

Sun raised an eyebrow at her. ‘Like kissing? That was the best thing ever.’ 

Stephanie felt glad things were going so well. ‘No, much better than that...’ Stephanie undid the buttons on the boy’s pants, then took them off. Only his white boxers now stood between her and what she wanted. 

‘Are you gonna look at my penis?’ 

‘Actually, I was going to touch it and do something really amazing with it.’ 

Sun nodded. ‘Mom said I should only show it to a girlfriend I really trust... but you seem really nice.’ 

‘Thank you! Don't worry, you can trust me. For now, I can be your girlfriend.’ 

‘Um... I should mention...’ Stephanie stopped and looked up at him. She had her fingers hooked around his boxers as he sat back on the bed, almost pushed against the wall. ‘It’s gone all hard again. It’s been doing that a lot, lately. Usually it goes back down after a while... but right now it’s really hard.’ 

Stephanie could see that. ‘Oh, that’s normal. It just means you’re becoming a big boy. What you need is a grown-up, pretty girlfriend to help it go back to normal! Here, let me show you my lady parts.’ 

Sun’s heart raced as Stephanie began to take off her pants. ‘Um... I’ve never seen those before!’ 

Stephanie threw her pants aside, dressed now in only her purple panties, which she grabbed. ‘It’s okay... I’ll walk you through everything.’ Stephanie threw the meddlesome underwear aside, and sat across from Sun. She spread her legs, giving the boy his first eyeful of an adult woman’s cunt. He looked at it curiously. ‘Now, let me get those undies off...’ Stephanie grabbed the boy’s boxers and jerked them downwards, taking them completely off. 

Both of them now had their lower halves exposed. Stephanie giggled at the sight of the young boy’s erect cock, ready and standing to attention. He didn’t even know what it was capable of! ‘Just relax and let me do things... I’ll make you feel really good.’ 

Sun sat up, cock exposed. ‘Okay... wait... whoa!’ Stephanie had reached a hand around the young boy’s cock, grabbing it. She stuck her tongue out and began to lick the tip. Sun’s mouth opened wide in surprise. ‘Aaaah! Whoa...’ 

Stephanie pulled away briefly, continuing to jerk his cock. ‘If you start to feel really good down here... try to hold it in for me. Can you do that?’ 

Sun nodded, face red. ‘Are you gonna show me your boobs at all?’ he paused as Stephanie looked up. ‘Uh... sorry, that sounded kind of rude. You don’t have to.’ 

‘No, it’s okay, cutie pie! I just forgot to. Try touching yourself while I take my clothes off.’ Sun did, prodding at his wet, stimulated cock with his fingers. While he did so, Stephanie removed her shirt. Sun was already mesmerised at the sight – a bit of purple clothing held back Stephanie’s enormous boobs, which bulged against the clothing. What was it called? Sun remembered hearing his mom say the word a few times, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint it. 

The thought left his head quickly as the clothing dropped, and Stephanie’s huge udders sprung forth. ‘You like?’ Sun nodded vigorously. ‘Heehee! How about you touch my boobs and I touch your little dick? How’s that sound?’ 

‘Sure!’ Sun looked at the pink nipples, simply in awe for moments while Stephanie continued to jack him off with a hand below. He aimed a curious, pointed finger and poked at the flesh of her breasts a few times. He closed his mouth in an expression as if to say ‘not bad,’ then reached both hands onto Stephanie’s breasts. He kneaded them and squished them around; the huge mounds were too big to fit entirely into his hands. 

Stephanie could feel herself getting wetter. ‘Ooooo... that feels so good, baby.’ 

Sun’s face contorted a bit, his body responding to Stephanie's ministrations. ‘My penis is feeling funny...’ 

‘Well, I think it’s about time we do the best thing of all. Trust me, there’s nothing more amazing than what we’re about to do...’ Stephanie’s nethers positively ached – she needed a young, virile cock and she needed it now. She got up and turned herself around, presenting her large ass to the young boy. A small drop of liquid ran down her leg. ‘You see, there’s a hole there? Put your penis inside it.’ 

Sun raised an eyebrow, approaching her with his dick grasped. ‘You mean... really? I just put it in?’ 

‘It’s like a slit, below my butt. Just shove it right in!’ 

Sun nodded, pressing his dick up against the older woman’s butt. He took a few seconds to figure out what she meant. He poked the slit-hole with his finger, reacting with surprise as he realised he could stick it all the way in. Oooh. He understood, now. So, instead of his finger... 

‘Whoa, ah... That’s it, cutie boy!’ Stephanie relished the feeling of Sun’s young cock as he penetrated her, then immediately pushed deep inside her. She glanced back to see the fascinated expression on his face as he bottomed out inside her, his juvenile balls pressed against the outside of her pussy. 

‘This feels... whoa.... I’ve never felt anything like this before!’ 

‘Just start thrusting your penis in and out of me, all the way in but not all the way out. Keep it inside. That’s what you’re supposed to do, now.’ 

‘Okay!’ Sun did exactly as asked, immediately moving back and forth. 

Stephanie cried out in ecstasy. ‘That’s it baby, just keep doing that! When you feel like something’s gonna come out of your penis, just let it all out.’ 

‘I got it. This feels amazing!’ Sun had his hands on the bare ass of the older woman – she had a really big, thick butt. He wondered if you had to be a grown-up to have a huge butt? It felt really good, the super warm, wet area wrapped around his boy parts. 

Sun continued to thrust at a steady, fast pace. ‘Wow, so much enthusiasm... are you gonna cum deep inside my pussy? You wanna get a girl pregnant on your first time? Yes. Get me pregnant with your cute baby! I want you to put a baby in my belly!’ Stephanie’s eyes rolled back at the thought of having her young lover’s child. Nothing could have been more wrong, or dirty... or perfect. 

Sun was too focused on what he was doing. His face had gone red. ‘Okay.’ 

‘I want you to come deep in my pussy so I get knocked up with your child! Nnngh...’ Stephanie came, abruptly and with force, coating Sun’s dick in her juices. 

‘Are you alright? You squeezed me really hard.’ 

‘That’s ok, sweetie, that’s exactly what’s supposed to happen. Keep thrusting!’ Sun nodded. ‘Yes, aaaaah... I wanna give birth to your child. I’ll be a little boy’s breeding bitch. I wanna pop out your babies until I’m all used up!’ 

Sun wanted to follow her lead, but a lot of what she was saying meant nothing to him. He enjoyed the feeling of the thick woman’s butt pressed up against his belly. So much thick, soft skin, and he felt like it was really special for him to be touching it, for him to be putting his boy bits inside a woman. He’d known of one or two boys his age touching other girls’ bums, or touching the things on their chests that were supposed to qualify as boobs. He’d never heard of them doing this, though. ‘I’ll do whatever you want if it feels this good!’ said Sun. 

That was all Stephanie needed to hear. She squealed like a pig as she came a second time. Sun loved how the already quite constrictive passage got even tighter, and even wetter too. But it wasn’t for too long. The young boy’s face contorted – he could feel something in his boy bits. Like there was pressure building up. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. 

‘You feeling good back there, sweetie?’ asked Stephanie, tongue lolling out of her mouth. ‘You ready to get me pregnant with your immature sperm? I want your baby growing in me from your young boycum!’ 

‘Uh... I don’t really know what you mean, but I’ll do it! Just tell me what to do, if it makes my penis feel this good!’ 

Stephanie made eye contact with him and smiled. ‘That’s ok, cutie boy. Just shoot your cum in me and knock me up! Let the feeling come out. I want your little boy sperm to reach my egg and go inside it.’ 

‘I still don’t really get what you mean... but it feels like I’m about to pee.’ 

‘It’s not that, darling. It’s something really different. When it’s coming, just let it all out inside my hole!’ 

‘It’s coming now, it’s coming right now!’ Sun grunted with intensity, before moaning softly and quietly as he stopped moving. The most amazing feeling he’d ever felt coursed through his penis and up through his body, like the deepest, strongest feeling of release. 

Stephanie felt what could only be juvenile cum spurted deep inside her. ‘Yeeeeees! Fill my womb up! I’ll have your child!’ Stephanie could feel the individual spurts – the warm, sloppy cum of a very young boy, seeding the deepest parts of her and knocking her up. She felt his penis pulsate, releasing more and more of the life-giving white liquid to coat her inner walls. She imagined the newly formed baby implanting itself inside her, the seed of the young boy sown once and for all. 

Sun had collapsed onto her, thoroughly exhausted... for a few moments. ‘That was... awesome!’ 

Stephanie looked back. ‘Thanks cutie... you filled me up with so much cum! I'm getting pregnant today for sure...’ 

Sun looked outside. ‘It’s still raining... can we do that again?’ 

Stephanie smiled. She’d found a keeper. ‘Sure. Let me just get your little penis all hard again...’ 

+++

‘Seriously, you’ve cum in me so many times! My pussy is overflowing...’ Stephanie lay back, spreading her pussy with her fingers. Juvenile cum leaked out with a squelching noise, staining the bed. ‘I might finally want a break, now. It’s been hours...’ 

Sun’s dick was red, and finally going flaccid for good. The amazing feelings hadn’t been any less so after doing them eight times. But now, he was tired... and the rain was gone. ‘I think I’ve had enough, too.’ 

Stephanie shifted her position, so she lay on her side. She scooped up her boy lover, cradling him in her arms. She cuddled his midsection, while she rested her head in his hair. He smelled nice. A little sweaty, but only a little bit – and that was just his scent. ‘I’m probably already pregnant.’ said Stephanie. 

Sun closed his eyes, thinking of all the positions they’d done it in. He liked the one where he was on top of her and could suck on her boobies while he put his penis inside her. They’d also done it where she was on top and facing him, and then facing away from him. She’d bent over the desk one time, then lay down on the desk. Sun had released the amazing feeling in every position. ‘You keep saying you’re pregnant... what do you mean? How?’ 

Stephanie spooned the boy, cuddling him tight and close. ‘Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it.’ 

‘Are you sure?’ 

‘I’m totally sure, sweetie.’ She planted a kiss on the top of his head. 

‘Okay. Thanks for doing all that grown-up stuff with me...’ 

‘We can do it all the time if you want.’ 

‘Really?!’ 

‘Yep... anytime you want, just call me on the Xtransceiver!’ 

+++ 

Sun hit the doorbell and heard the voice of his older girlfriend. ‘Coming!’ She opened the door. ‘Good evening, cutie...’ She took the boy by the hand, leading him insider her cottage. She had, of course showed up in only underwear, allowing Sun a full view of her thick proportions. He loved to watch that really big butt sway back and forth... before he stuck his dick inside it. ‘I’ve got a surprise for you.’ 

‘Really? What is it?’ Stephanie reached onto her bed and picked up a small object, handing it to Sun and positively beaming. In the eight weeks they’d been visiting each other, Sun had hardly seen her smile that wide. She was always talking about one particular thing when she did, though. 

Sun examined the item. It was a small, white strip, with two little pink lines on it. He turned it over in his hands with curiosity. ‘What’s this?’ 

Stephanie pulled him towards her again, hugging the boy against her chest so her breasts draped over his head. ‘It’s a test that ladies take to see if they’re pregnant. I took a test, and... I’ve got a baby in my belly!’ 

‘Whoa, that’s cool. That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?’ 

She pressed the soft flesh of her belly against Sun. ‘My tummy’s gonna get all big and round... my boobies will get even bigger... and then I’ll give birth to the baby. I’ll push it out of my pussy, just for you!’ 

‘Your boobs will get even bigger?’ 

‘And they’ll have milk in them for the baby. You can drink it, too. And when I give birth to the baby, you can help me make another one inside me.’ 

‘Help you? Help you how?’ 

‘Shh....’ Stephanie gave him a kiss, ‘you don’t need to worry about it. Let me take care of everything. I’ll grow a cute baby inside my womb, and I’ll get a really plump baby bump!’ 

‘Can we still do the grown-up stuff... you know, with my penis?’ 

‘Heehee. Do you really think we’d ever stop?’


	2. Knocked up Shotacon Maniac

Sun heard the footsteps of his older girlfriend, and Stephanie opened the door. ‘Hello, cutie.’ She grabbed his hand, leading him inside and closing the door behind her. ‘Get on the bed... I’m feeling slutty today.’ 

‘Sure.’ Stephanie had stripped naked in anticipation of the boy’s arrival. She’d showered and washed her hair earlier in the morning, using a pleasant-smelling shampoo. She got onto the bed, slowly – her belly was getting in the way. She was hugely pregnant – a great bulge wobbled as she walked, filled with the full-term baby of her cute lover. Stephanie began to strip him off... ‘mmm... how’s your little cock right now, cutie?’ 

‘Really hard.’ 

Stephanie bent forward, giving the boy a full view of her darkened nipples and her huge belly. ‘Well, let me take off all your cute clothes...’ 

Stephanie began to undress him. She’d grown hornier with each passing day, taking numerous photos of her pregnant belly as it expanded with Sun’s child. The two of them met up as often as their schedules would allow – which, recently, was every day. Stephanie could hardly live without her daily injection of preteen sperm straight into the deepest parts of her womb. 

The day she’d become pregnant with a boy's bastard had been the happiest in her life – the past nine months certainly counted as some of her life’s most fulfilling. She’d done a lot – she loved to just go to beaches and show off her pregnant belly, knowing it impossible for anyone to know she’d fucked a young boy. 

She finished undressing Sun. ‘Mmmm... touch my milky titties. Drink the milk that’s meant for our baby!’ Stephanie reached her hand down to his immature cock, beginning to stroke it back and forth. 

‘Sure, I’d love to!’ The naked boy leaned onto Stephanie, putting his weight onto her gravid gut. He enveloped the dark, protruding left nipple of the pregnant woman, beginning to suck with all his might. Stephanie cried out, already lost in pleasure. Her other tit sprayed milk all over the bed, with some of it spurting down and staining her lover’s leg. Sun began to alternate between the two giant mounds of flesh, suckling them one at a time. 

‘Oh, yeah... just like that, baby!’ 

She couldn’t wait to give birth, to make a boy into a father at such a young age, to make him look on as his child was squeezed out into the world. And nobody would ever know – his mom was going to be a grandma because her cute son impregnated an adult woman! Stephanie giggled and cooed in delight – Sun had placed a hand on the taut skin of her stomach. ‘You like that? My big pregnant belly? You’re not even a teen but you’re going to be a father! You love it, don’t you, baby? This whore belly that’s filled with the child of a little boy? Nobody can find out that a preteen boy knocked me up!’ 

‘I still don’t really get what you mean, but I’m happy you love having a baby so much! Jeez, does your milk ever run out?’ 

‘Mmm... just keep sucking it all out, baby...’ Stephanie continued to jerk him off. She was getting extremely wet from the nipple sucking. ‘I wonder how many babies I can have by the time you’re my age? Twelve, thirteen? Maybe if I have some multiples I could hit twenty!’ 

‘I say as many as you wanna have, ‘cause they make you so happy!’ 

Stephanie came the moment she heard those words. ‘Aaaaaaah!’ She took her hands off the young boy’s dick, supporting herself on the bed and sticking her belly out as a stream of cum flowed through her tunnels. The orgasm was exacerbated by Sun’s vigorous tit-sucking. The area around his lips was stained with milk. 

He removed his mouth with a wet noise, licking his lips and smiling. ‘You have such huge boobs, Stephanie!’ Sun began to squeeze said boobs, making Stephanie feel even better. She felt like a fertile goddess. The thought reoccurred to her – she was a young boy’s breeding bitch. She’d actually done it! 

‘Mmmm.... you like my boobies, don’t you, my gorgeous little boy?’ She leaned down, opening her mouth. Sun took it, giving her a kiss. She pushed his tongue against his aggressively, enjoying the feeling of his young body. She reached her hands around him, pressing the boy up against her pregnant belly. Stephanie stroked a hand down his soft hair, and down his back, putting another on his ass. She gave one of his smooth asscheeks a squeeze, eliciting a moan from the boy. 

Sun could feel his cock rubbing up against Stephanie’s belly. He did feel a little bit strange for doing this while a baby was inside her, but that just seemed to make Stephanie love it even more. He’d learned by now all the things that made the adult woman feel really good. She would ‘cum’ just from being touched in all the right places. Sun began to move his hands to those places... 

First, he began to squeeze her boobs. Stephanie absolutely loved having the big mounds of flesh on her chest touched, licked, sucked on and even covered in cum, sometimes. She really liked the white liquid that came out of his penis. He didn’t mind. He felt amazing whenever he let it out. He pinched and poked at the older woman’s nipples as well. They were so milky. Sun loved their size just as much as Stephanie herself did. After he’d felt her darkened nipples, he moved his hands to her back. 

The boy moved his hands further downwards, feeling the soft, smooth skin of the pregnant woman’s back... until he got to her bum. Sun felt it as another sign of having a wonderful adult girlfriend. Stephanie’s butt was huge, with two huge, pale cheeks she insisted Sun do with as he wished. He’d experimented plenty with the two round rumps, though he generally didn’t put things inside Stephanie’s asshole. Like her boobs, her butt had got even bigger as her baby grew. He remembered something Stephanie liked. He drew his hand back as far out as he could, before bringing it in and slapping the older woman on the butt with considerable force. 

‘Mmmmmm!’ exclaimed Stephanie, having another orgasm as she continued kissing her little lover. She was in heaven. This boy was truly perfect, thought Stephanie, as he spanked her ass once more. She was really going to do it. She was going to give birth to a young boy’s child, then do it again, and again, and again, and again. God, she could just imagine carrying more than one baby at once! 

Sun moved his hands back, planting them on the sides of her belly, now. It had been almost hypnotic to watch it grow over the past nine months. She’d been a little chubby to begin with, but now the baby in her belly made her tummy enormous. Sun didn’t know how it all worked... he would admit, he rather liked it for some reason. He especially loved to put his penis inside Stephanie from behind, so when he thrusted in and out, he could see her belly jiggle back and forth! 

And of course, there was her lips. Sun loved to kiss her and feel her tongue. It was something he would’ve thought gross just a year or two earlier, but... well, his previous self was stupid! The boy was in heaven as the large woman’s tongue continued to assault him... but i but it had been going on for long enough. 

Stephanie pulled away from the kiss and began to reorient herself, so she lay down, her head nearly against the wall. Sun began to jerk himself off, while his girlfriend spread her legs. ‘There it is... my fertile pussy.’ Stephanie clutched her pregnant belly, moaning. ‘Come closer... bring me your cute cock.’ 

Sun obeyed, crawling towards her. Though immature, Sun had learned by now how to hold back – his erect, little cock was aching for release, but he knew he could still hold it in for a bit. He lined himself up with Stephanie’s pussy, clutching himself. ‘Do you want me to put it in?’ 

‘Yes, baby... I need your sloppy, immature cum flowing into my cunt!’ 

‘Okay.’ Sun shoved his cock inside with just one movement. 

‘Aaaaah! Yes... cum in my belly! Cum all over our baby, I wanna be pregnant forever!’ 

‘If that’s what you want.’ Sun still didn’t fully understand this. He knew that ‘cum’ came out of his dick whenever the amazing feeling happened. He knew Stephanie loved the cum – Sun had shot it onto her tits, mouth, belly, ass, back, and inside every hole in her body many, many times. 

‘When I give birth to your child, I want another one. Maybe you could impregnate her once she’s old enough, too? We could be a mother and a daughter, both with big baby bellies and pussies full of Daddy’s cum!’ 

‘I’ll shoot the cum wherever you want me to. It feels best when it goes inside this hole, though.’ 

‘That’s because it gets me pregnant, and that’s what every big-titted bitch like me is meant to do! You have to keep shooting your kids into my womb until I’m too old to have any more. I’ll give birth to every last one of them, since I’m built for squeezing out babies!’ 

‘Okay.’ Sun pumped in an out of the older woman at high speed, knowing how much she loved it. ‘I’ll do all of that. I’m gonna touch your belly now.’ 

‘Yeeees!’ Sun placed his hands on either side of Stephanie’s massively swollen belly, continuing to work his cock inside the older woman’s knocked-up tunnel. She could feel it. She wanted it. More of the life-giving juvenile sperm, squirted inside her womb. Sun kept moving with youthful enthusiasm, eager for the release he’d come to know so well. ‘Mmmm... I’m gonna cum, cutie!’ 

‘Sure thing! I’m gonna do it soon as well!’ 

'I'm gonna squirt again! Get your cock ready, baby, it's gonna get covered even more.' She reached her hands down, holding Sun's small hands onto her belly. This was perfect. Now both of them were feeling the life growing inside her, showing the baby how much Mommy and Daddy loved them! Stephanie's full womb ached for cum to fill her up and mark her even more. Every day, she loved to be reminded of her status as a little boy's breeding bitch. 'Here it comes! Hngggaaaaaah!' Cum gushed down Stephanie's love tunnel. She squeezed down on Sun's cock, as the young boy felt his own release. 

He collapsed forward, leaning onto his girlfriend's swollen belly. He loved this feeling: being close to a beautiful woman, collapsing onto her while she hugged him close, then releasing every drop of cum he had inside her. He'd made sure to save it up so he could squirt it again and again, never getting tired, making the pregnant woman as happy as possible. 

Sun took in deep breaths as his orgasm finished. He smiled, eyes closed. This was really nice. He had the perfect girlfriend. He wondered if they should get married? Maybe when he was older. He'd just do whatever Stephanie said. 

'Mmm...' cooed Stephanie, 'I feel a little bit... oo... what? Ah!' Moments after Sun finally withdrew his spent cock, another gush of liquid stained the bed beneath Stephanie. 'Haaaa... that felt... weird?' Her eyes widened as she realised what was happening. 

'Did you just cum again? Wait, that doesn't really look like cum...' 

Stephanie's heart raced. 'My water broke, cutie pie! I'm about to give birth to the baby! 

'Okay! Just tell me what to do!' 

+++ 

Stephanie strode around her residence, waiting for her boy-master to show up. 

It had been a while since she'd had her baby. She'd enjoyed squeezing him out a little more than she should've... but now, she didn't enjoy being empty. Now that she'd experienced first-hand how it felt to get bred, be pregnant, and carry around a little boy's baby... she never wanted to stop. 

And Sun was just about to arrive back, to help her achieve that end. Her pussy twitched in anticipation, she wanted another baby and she wanted it immediately. She craved another swollen belly. Finally, the doorbell sounded, and Stephanie bounded over to go answer it. It was exactly who she was expecting. 

Maybe they would have more stories to tell... but those are for another time.


End file.
